


Пьеса для взломанного блога

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Character Study, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На форум "Науки дедукции" поступает просьба о помощи с пустяковой, на первый взгляд, проблемой. Запись об этом расследовании появляется в блоге Джона Уотсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьеса для взломанного блога

"Мне кажется, в своих записках я отдаю вам должное" (с) "Медные буки", АКД.

\- 1 -

_Дублин, ночь на 3 ноября 2011_

"За минувший месяц Шерлок успел раскрыть так много поразительно интересных дел, что я даже не знаю, какое и выбрать для нового поста... Беда в том, что кое о чем уже стало всем известно из газет, а кое о чем не расскажешь так, чтобы выдающиеся качества Шерлока были видны во всем блеске. Но все же есть одно расследование... Оно оказалось так необычно по своим подробностям и так неожиданно по результатам, что о нем я здесь и напишу, хотя в этой истории и остались кое-какие темные пятна". 

П-ф-ф. 

Уничтожаю только что набранный абзац одним кликом и, отвесив дисплею лэптопа чувствительный щелчок, откидываюсь в кресле. Выдергиваю из кармана сигареты. Затягиваюсь. Отталкиваюсь от стола, придавая себе и креслу плавное вращение против часовой, и медленно выдыхаю в потолок. Облако сизого дыма надо мной свивается крупной спиралью. 

Я — доктор Джон Уотсон образца прошлой весны. До падений и перемен. И, по всей вероятности, буду им до самого утра, хотя предпочел бы закончить как можно скорее: персональный Босуэлл при гениальном детективе дается мне натужно и без намека на заслуженное удовольствие. Я набрасываю начало записи в его блоге то так, то иначе, и любой вариант предсказуемо правдоподобен — но чужая кожа не пристает, голос не превращается в собственный, а слова при всей точности до сих пор кажутся уморительно смешной дребеденью. 

Нет-нет-нет, так дело не пойдет. Я хочу совершенного слияния. 

Кресло останавливается; тушу сигарету о зрачок вебкамеры и щелчком отбрасываю в сторону окна. Это была ошибка: Уотсон не курит. А если и курил раньше — скажем, в Афганистане — то бросил так бесповоротно, что теперь ни в чем таком его даже не заподозришь. С огнем во взоре выступает против табачного дыма, алкалоидов коки, марихуаны, опия, тяжелых наркотиков, больших доз алкоголя, гомофобии, расизма, нездорового образа жизни, пренебрежения законами Королевства и нарушения правил приличия. Интересно, покажут ли ему при жизни Святой Грааль? 

"В характере моего друга есть поразительная особенность. Хотя в своей умственной работе он аккуратен и точен, как никто, а его одежда отличается не просто опрятностью, но даже изысканностью, во всем остальном это самое беспорядочное существо в мире, и его привычки могут свести с ума любого, кто рискнет жить с ним под одной крышей". 

П-ф-ф. И ха-ха. Опять не то. 

Я начинаю злиться. Джон Уотсон — не та роль, с которой у меня могут быть серьезные трудности. Нет вообще такой роли, с которой они могут быть; но эта — примитивна настолько, что мои проблемы с ней уж точно не от сложности перевоплощения, и до причины, определенно, стоит доискаться. 

Я играю так часто и так успешно, что в тот невозможный день, когда в мире закончатся недоумки с преступным желанием, но без преступного замысла, смогу стать лучшим в мире консультирующим лицедеем. И вопрос, которому я посвящу — ну, гипотетически — остаток своих дней, будет о сути актерства. Что делает играющий, когда играет? Неважно, где: перед камерой, на сцене, в недописанной книжке, в кабинете начальства, в постели с хлыстом — но всякий раз, вживаясь в новый образ, начиная искренне думать и чувствовать, как другой человек — отбрасывает ли он собственную личность, перестает ли быть собой? Или, наоборот, заглядывает в себя, чтобы там, в темноте найти новые мысли и чувства — и только так узнать себя настоящего? Что это — возможность бесконечно уходить от себя или, наоборот, к себе приближаться? 

Но это — слишком фундаментальный вопрос, чтобы скрупулезно обосновывать ответ на него прямо сейчас, над погасшим экраном лэптопа. Я непременно займусь этим когда-нибудь или никогда; на нынешнем же этапе карьеры меня вполне устраивает знание простенькой дочерней теоремки: что бы ни думал себе любой лицедей, всякая удачная его маска оказывается автопортретом, а всякая неудачная — результатом отказа писать автопортрет. 

Собственно, и мои текущие трудности с Уотсоном родом отсюда же. Я не готов к такому шаржу на себя — в нем ожидается что-то, чего я не согласен признавать в себе вслух. Ну, или себе приписывать, раз фундаментальный вопрос пока остается открытым. 

Что именно — тоже загадка на миллион. В любезнейшем докторе, вообще-то, не так много всего, чтобы было, где запутаться. А главное в нем — это Шерлок. Шерлок, которого он носит внутри, как стеклянный фонарь — горящую свечу. Достаточно заглянуть в его блог: это не хроника жизни, рвущейся оставить о себе хоть какое-то свидетельство, не тайный причал, от которого по ночам отбывает весь день проржавевшая на нелюбимой работе душа, и не площадка для выплесков литературного, ха-ха, таланта. Там вообще почти нет доктора Джона Уотсона. Только человек, о котором он не может перестать рассказывать. 

Это ли то, что мешает мне вжиться в шарж? И чем мешает — разительностью несходства? Досадной точностью? 

П-ф-ф. Можно было бы устроить тотализатор — жаль, некому делать ставки. 

Ну, что ж...

*** 

_Лондон, 30 марта 2011_

— Ничего стоящего, — коротко бросил Шерлок, пробежав глазами сообщения на форуме «Науки дедукции». — Скука. 

— Если так, — опустил я газету, — есть предложение. Как насчет того, чтобы направить всю мощь твоего интеллекта на поиски новой посудомоечной машины? Взамен той, которой миссис Хадсон вчера наотрез отказалась пользоваться, потому что внутри лежали твои пробирки? 

Шерлок раздраженно дернул плечом. 

— Я уже объяснил миссис Хадсон, что на этот раз в пробирках был формальдегид, который она без колебаний распыляет на себя ежедневно в составе любых духов, в чем можно убедиться, прочитав надписи на упаковках. Она прочла и убедилась. 

— Отлично, — кивнул я. Шерлок сосредоточенно всматривался в экран, вникая, скорее всего, в ленту новостей; похоже было на то, что обсуждать вчерашнее происшествие или даже просто слушать меня он уже закончил, так что следующую фразу я пробормотал себе под нос: — Интересно, что было в пробирках в другие разы и сколько твоих реактивов мы съели с вымытых тарелок... 

— Я ел вместе с вами, — так же, себе под нос, с поразительной невозмутимостью пробормотал Шерлок в ответ. — Если это, конечно, может служить утешением. 

Несколько секунд мы провели в молчании, а потом начали неудержимо смеяться. 

Было холодное утро дождливого дня; как раз покончив с завтраком, мы сидели в гостиной: я в своем кресле, Шерлок — в своем. За окном медленно рассеивался туман. Последнее дело Шерлок завершил еще вчера — не выходя, к тому же, из комнаты. Уйти мне было некуда. День предстоял нелегкий. 

— Может, ты поспешил с выводами? — спросил я как можно сдержаннее. — Ну, насчет предложений на форуме. Вдруг там есть что-то примечательное, хотя и не особенно интересное на первый взгляд? 

— О да! — Шерлок слегка повернулся ко мне, не отрываясь, впрочем, от экрана. — Некая Вайолет Хантер просила помочь ей разобраться в новом друге. Сегодня ночью на афтепати открытия очередной выставки в "Медных буках" она познакомилась с владельцем этой галереи и даже условилась с ним о покупке одной из картин. Но странности его поведения беспокоят ее так сильно, что об этом нужно было непременно написать мне. Особенно странна его манера постоянно забывать где-то верхнюю одежду... Очевидно, мне пора сносить сайт и искать себе место колумниста в рубрику "Ответы психолога" какого-нибудь женского журнала! 

— Но, может... 

— Не может, Джон, — Шерлок язвил с досадой врача, едва не сорвавшегося на реанимобиле спасать ипохондрика с жалобами на мнимую остановку сердца. — Я бы, возможно, и не возражал против подробностей, но мисс Хантер, судя по количеству пропущенных пробелов и нелепости опечаток, писала свое сообщение весьма нетрезвой. Закономерно, что она не оставила никаких координат для связи и не сочла нужным даже регистрироваться на сайте, а всего лишь подписалась в конце анонимки. Не думаю, чтобы моя помощь была нужна ей всерьез. 

Я пожал плечами и вернулся было к статье о грядущих кубковых полуфиналах, но не успел прочесть и заголовка — на столике рядом со мной коротко пискнул телефон, и потенциальный высокофункциональный колумнист поднял на меня вопросительный взгляд. 

Я привычно протянул руку (привычным стало только движение — мысль о том, до какой неловкости близко он подпускает меня к себе в такие моменты, все еще поражала) и озвучил присланное сообщение. 

— "Найден мертвым в своей квартире Джетро Рукасл, владелец частной картинной галереи. Убийство при попытке помешать ограблению. 97, Келлетт-роуд, Брикстон. Буду благодарен. Лестрейд". Ты поедешь? 

— Ну разумеется! — Шерлок захлопнул лэптоп и, вскочив на ноги, схватился за пояс своего халата с такой решимостью, что я безотчетно отвернулся. — Как ни удивительно, Джон, иногда ты тоже бываешь прав! 

— Спасибо, — сухо буркнул я. Осторожно бросил взгляд за плечо и, не дожидаясь просьбы, набрал номер такси.

…

Лестрейд ждал нашего прибытия у заграждения на пути к дому 97. Он хмуро оглядывался по сторонам и стискивал в ладони незажженную сигарету; его вздох при виде Шерлока прозвучал, скорее, обреченно, чем с облегчением. 

— Дело безнадежное, — выдал он, как приветствие, протягивая руку сначала Холмсу, затем мне. — И с минуты на минуту сюда прибудут журналисты. Убитый был не только владельцем небольшой галереи, но еще и преподавателем Королевского Колледжа Искусств, а заодно редактором крупного журнала о живописи. Скоро мы не сможем и шагу ступить без того, чтобы напороться на чей-нибудь микрофон... 

Шерлок кивком указал на дверь. Испектор поспешно оттолкнул ее, и мы вошли в дом. 

Вопреки невольным ожиданиям, которыми отозвались во мне слова Лестрейда об изящных искусствах, обстановка в квартире Рукасла была почти спартанской. Ее простота и строгость наводили на армейские ассоциации, и впечатление только усиливал полнейший разгром, масштабы которого из-за студийной планировки легко было оценить с порога. Тело хозяина квартиры лежало на полу у заменявшей обеденный стол барной стойки; над убитым, прислонившись к стойке и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Андерсон. Осторожно перешагивая через разбросанные по полу вещи, я пробрался прямо туда и опустился на корточки. 

Джетро Рукасл оказался моим ровесником, хотя выражение безмятежного умиротворения, которому мы обязаны словом "покойник", делало его лицо почти юным. Ростом чуть выше среднего, обычного телосложения, он был убит ударом ножа в пятое межреберье. Я поискал другие повреждения, но не нашел ничего — разве что след от укуса на нижней губе. Обувь, брюки и волосы были влажными. Давность наступления смерти я приблизительно оценил в шесть-семь часов. 

— Труп найден около восьми утра, — рассказывал тем временем Лестрейд. — Сестра убитого привезла сюда вот это пальто — он забыл его ночью на вечеринке. Вчера галерея Рукасла открыла особую выставку: восемь его сокурсников объединились в одну экспозицию специально к юбилею окончания колледжа. С самого утра и до конца премьерного дня Рукасл находился в "Медных буках", а потом с большой компанией участников выставки и гостей отбыл на праздничную вечеринку. Грабители, очевидно, наблюдали за ним некоторое время и знали, что до утра он вернуться не должен, а кроме него здесь появлялась только домработница. Судя по тому, что все уличные камеры в пределах видимости оказались отключены, можно предполагать хорошую подготовку. Замки вскрыли с минимальными повреждениями, а с дверных ручек тщательно стерли все отпечатки пальцев, включая давние... 

Шерлок, который кружил по студии, лавируя между грудами одежды и книг, при этих словах замер на месте. 

— А с рукояти ножа? 

— Тоже, — с напускной небрежностью подключился Андерсон. — Ни единого отпечатка. 

Шерлок резко развернулся и, утратив всякий интерес к последствиям разгрома, прошагал ко мне. Мы склонились над трупом вместе. 

— Колото-резаная рана в проекции сердца, — лениво провозгласил Андерсон. — Убийца — левша и удар нанес из-за спины жертвы. Следов сопротивления нет. Ясно, что Рукасл внезапно заявился сюда, когда у этих парней вовсю кипела работа. Исчезнуть они не успевали, поэтому дождались, пока птичка влетит в клетку, и там уж свернули ей шею. Закололи, скорее всего, прямо у двери, а сюда оттащили, чтобы не мешал на ходу... 

— Чушь, — коротко бросил Шерлок, подняв глаза. — Уже потому, что ключи от квартиры всю ночь оставались в кармане пальто, а других у убитого при себе нет, так что ему нечем было открывать дверь. Но даже не это главное — сама версия нападения опытных грабителей маловероятна. Посмотрите вокруг: в этой квартире нет ни сигнализации, ни сейфа. Трудно вообразить, чтобы здесь можно было рассчитывать на какую-то добычу, кроме столового серебра и техники. Если только Рукасл не оставил тут на целые сутки крупную сумму наличными или баснословно дорогую картину... но это очень сомнительно. Еще одна характерная деталь — уничтожение отпечатков. Профессионал не стал бы тратить на это время, а просто воспользовался перчатками. Третье — неаккуратность обыска. Не проверены два места, подозрительных на наличие тайника — зато очевидно неподходящие просто разгромлены. Это абсурдно для настоящего ограбления, но вполне закономерно для его лихорадочной имитации. Дверные замки расцарапаны беспорядочно; отправьте их на трассологическую экспертизу — очень вероятно, что их открывали не отмычками, а ключами, и следы взлома подделаны. Единственное, что в этой истории выглядит несомненно профессионально — это неисправность уличных камер. Но она настолько выпадает из общей картины, что необъяснима в связке с остальными деталями. Так или иначе, речь определенно идет не об ограблении, осложненном убийством, а об убийстве, плохо замаскированном под ограбление. Вы бы и сами это поняли, если бы могли взглянуть на все непредвзято. 

Андерсон с оскорбленным видом вздернул подбородок. Лестрейд устало потер переносицу. 

— Час от часу не легче, — пробормотал он. — Мы отработаем все версии, Шерлок, и замки я отправлю сейчас же... Но если ты не ошибаешься и не шутишь: есть что-нибудь, что можно сказать насчет убийцы уже сейчас? 

— Почти ничего, — Шерлок неопределенно дернул плечом и заложил руки карманы. — Что Рукасл, очевидно, не чувствовал угрозы, поскольку спокойно поворачивался к нему спиной. 

Я выпрямился и негромко кашлянул. Вышло, должно быть, достаточно красноречиво — Шерлок поспешно схватил меня за локоть и настойчиво потянул к двери. Конечно, он сказал не все, а я категорически не одобрял его манеру делиться с полицией сведениями по остаточному принципу. Но вытянуть из него хоть что-нибудь против воли я не мог. И, вдобавок, к стыду своему, все еще продолжал (и сейчас продолжаю) полагаться на его благоразумие. 

У самого выхода мы на мгновение остановились: 

— Где сейчас сестра Рукасла? — слегка нахмурившись, спросил Шерлок. 

— Внизу, — отозвался Лестрейд, — диктует Салли координаты вчерашних гостей. Шерлок, если ты узнаешь еще хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь... 

— Да-да, — торопливо кивнул тот и захлопнул за нами дверь. 

На тротуаре перед домом стало тесно. Прибыл транспорт коронерской службы, появились видеокамеры и диктофоны. Шерлок вытащил меня за пределы закрытой зоны, по-прежнему держа за локоть, и увлек за собой вверх по улице. Я не сразу заметил копну кудряшек сержанта Донован в окне лендровера, припаркованного в значительном отдалении. 

— Тут есть, над чем поразмыслить с никотиновым пластырем, — быстро заговорил Шерлок. Ему и самому явно не терпелось выплеснуть и подытожить все, что он выяснил. — Вопрос только в том, кто вчера открывал дверь дома. Сам Рукасл этого сделать не мог. Были ли ключи у того, кто пришел вместе с ним? — Я недоуменно нахмурился, и Шерлок принялся объяснять: — Вечером и ночью лил дождь; Рукасл по пути домой значительное расстояние прошел пешком, промочив волосы, ботинки и брюки ниже колен, но его рубашка и верхняя часть брюк остались сухими — следовательно, в дороге на нем было пальто. Не то, которое его сестра под утро привезла сухим, а какое-то еще. 

Я кивнул. 

— Нигде в квартире его нет. Куда оно могло исчезнуть? На этот счет у меня четыре версии; две из них — о том, что тот же, кто и одолжил пальто, забрал его либо до убийства, либо после. В любом из случаев, этот человек находился неподалеку от места преступления в интересующее нас время... 

Шерлок прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание, и, вспомнив, что все еще ведет меня за локоть, разжал пальцы. 

— Я бы предположил, что ключи были у него — но есть кое-что не в пользу такого допущения. В ящике для мусора лежит бутылка от Dulong Bordeaux. Оттертая до блеска, как и дверные ручки, и, очевидно, тем же человеком и с той же целью. Но откупорили ее не вдвоем: из двенадцати бокалов над барной стойкой свежевымытый только один. Кто пил из него и когда — до или после убийства? Тут вероятно все, что угодно, но я склоняюсь к варианту "до", так как после все силы были брошены на истеричное заметание следов... Следовательно, вырисовывается система из двух уравнений. В первом фигурирует парень, одолживший пальто, во втором — парень, оставивший отпечатки на бутылке. Одно это неизвестное или два? 

Я поразмыслил. 

— Кхм... у Рукасла, кажется, промокли манжеты. На них даже остались потеки воды. Значит... чужое пальто было ему коротко? 

Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Верно. А удар ножом нанесен с наклоном лезвия сверху вниз, что, скорее всего, указывает на высокий рост убийцы. Но это слишком ненадежный признак... Возможно, был еще третий неизвестный — тот, кто прокусил Рукаслу губы. У этого третьего — только один нижний клык. Если сестра убитого была на вчерашней вечеринке, возможно, она поможет мне прояснить некоторые вещи... 

— Ты решил вмешаться в расследование? — нахмурившись, уточнил я. 

Шерлок с преувеличенно независимым видом поддернул воротник пальто. 

— Я нанят, — поправил он. — Некой мисс Вайолет Хантер. 

— Не забудь начать со слов "мои соболезнования", — кивнул я и, протянув руку, похлопал его по плечу.

\- 2 -

_Дублин, ночь на 3 ноября 2011_

Если бы я хотел описать парой слов краеугольный камень личности доктора Уотсона, то сказал бы: вопиющая нормальность. Я щепетилен в вопросах терминологии и отделяю нормальное от часто встречающегося. Нормальность Уотсона редка, как извращение, и воспринимается как проявление сумасшествия. 

Один мой друг — человек выдающегося ума, изящного вкуса и тонкого юмора, равно чудесный собеседник и за чашкой кофе, и за бокалом виски, и под дозой пентотала — однажды при мне сорвался: 

— Каждый день они говорят мне: "Не волнуйтесь, Майкрофт! С ним ведь Джон!" — Трогательные интонации пожилой леди удавались ему просто дивно. — А ведь это, черт возьми, сродни призыву не волноваться за безумца только потому, что он сбежал из лечебницы не один, а с другом! 

В глубине души он, конечно, предпочел бы, чтобы друга не было. Не помню, что я ответил — я и вообще те недели, что провел у него в гостях, помню отрывисто и смутно. Но надеюсь, нашел, чем врезать под дых. Скажем, так: "Крепка, как смерть, любовь; люта, как преисподняя, ревность; стрелы ее — из горючего сплава, и внутри — напалм". 

Разминаю затекшую шею. На часах — полночь. 

Если бы мне нужно было сказать о докторе Уотсоне больше двух слов, я бы добавил, что для человека, действующего без раздумий и всю жизнь живущего на автопилоте, у него поразительно красиво настроен автопилот. Другой мой друг — не менее выдающегося ума, изящного вкуса и тонкого юмора — однажды врезал под дых мне самому: 

— Шерлок не девственник. И не аскет. Проблема лишь в том, что невозможно найти человека, которому он захотел бы принадлежать: без снисхождения и уступок, искренне и всецело. А на меньшее он не согласен. 

— М-м-м... А маленький питомец? 

— Джон — это нечто необъяснимое. Он не то, чтобы заставляет Шерлока пересмотреть требования... Он создает вокруг себя аномальную зону, в которой они не действуют. Шерлок мог бы быть с ним, если бы тот захотел. И Джон тоже мог бы, если бы захотел Шерлок. Но ни тот, ни другой не рискнет захотеть. Может быть, потому, что невозможно присвоить друг друга сильнее, чем они уже успели. Впрочем, если изменятся обстоятельства... если вмешается страх потери... 

Не помню, что я на это ответил. "Встань, возлюбленная моя, прекрасная моя, выйди"? Через полтора месяца после этого разговора ей отсекли голову в Карачи. Ничего личного, честное слово.

\- 3 -

_Лондон, 30 марта 2010_

Когда я загружал в профиль блога, со скрипом заведенного по настоянию психотерапевта, свою фотографию, то и представить себе не мог, какие это будет иметь последствия. Шерлок даже не успел извлечь свое фальшивое удостоверение из кармана — сестра Джетро Рукасла вышла из машины, едва мы приблизились. Оказалось, неделю назад в аэропорту Нью-Йорка она читала мои записки. 

Такой копны сияющих золотисто-каштановых волос я не видел ни разу за всю свою насыщенную путешествиями жизнь. Элис Рукасл была поразительно хороша собой и приветствовала нас так сердечно, что я решил: справедливо будет отдавить Шерлоку обе ноги, если он вздумает расспрашивать ее в своей привычной манере. 

— Мои соболезнования, — начал он, покосившись на меня. — Мисс Рукасл, где я мог бы задать вам три-четыре решающих вопроса, на которые вы пока еще не отвечали? 

Сержант Донован поджала губы и зашагала прочь, не удостоив нас даже приветствием. Элис приглашающим жестом указала на лендровер. 

— ...Ключи?.. — Мы медленно двигались по пустынным улочкам; когда Элис не могла справиться со слезами, она выключала зажигание. — Одна связка есть у меня, другая — у домработницы Джета. Это, пожалуй, и все. 

— Ассистенты? Друзья? Постоянные партнеры? 

— О, ассистенту нечего было делать в его квартире. Из друзей мог иметь ключи разве что Йен. А постоянные партнеры... Таких попросту не было. Джету не удавались никакие отношения, кроме совсем мимолетных. Все его время принадлежало работе. 

Элис всхлипнула. То, что с заднего сидения мы не видели ее лица, было очень кстати. 

— Вы в курсе сделки, которую вчера обсуждал ваш брат? 

— Сделки? — Элис всхлипнула снова. — Не понимаю, о чем вы. До июня мы не планировали никаких приобретений… 

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Очень похоже на то, что мистер Рукасл вчера условился о продаже одной из картин, — пояснил я. 

— О продаже? Но это невозможно. Такие переговоры длятся не один день, и Джет всегда согласовывает... согласовывал... предложенные условия с авторами, даже если работы были в его личной собственности. Нет. Вчера... между делом... с нетрезвой головой... ни слова никому не сказав... Уверяю вас, нет. 

— Имя Вайолет Хантер вам о чем-нибудь говорит? 

— Нет. Кто это? 

— Неизвестная, написавшая мне примерно через час после смерти вашего брата. Заподозрившая, что у него большие проблемы. Знавшая, что он ушел без пальто — и, не исключено, одна из последних, кто видел его живым. Она обмолвилась о готовящейся покупке. 

Мисс Рукасл надолго умолкла. 

Мы выбрались на Брикстон-Хилл и теперь ехали быстрее. Туман рассеялся; дорогу с обеих сторон обступили раскидистые деревья. Справа за зеленой стеной парка высилась ветряная мельница, уцелевшая в черте Большого Лондона не иначе, как чудом. 

Не доехав до нее, Элис несколько раз круто свернула, и мы остановились. 

Галерея Джетро Рукасла располагалась в здании викторианской постройки, сохранившем старинный облик, но полностью перепланированном внутри. Выставочным залом стал целый этаж; добиться непрерывности пространства там, конечно, было невозможно, и длинный ряд арок причудливой формы делил его на части, создавая впечатление камерности. Насколько я мог судить, некоторые инсталляции разместились внутри с большим трудом. 

Вход был закрыт. В здании собирались сотрудники; ассистенту Рукасла Шерлок сразу же поручил проверить счета на предмет возможных перечислений, службе безопасности — подготовить вчерашние записи камер. Затем Элис повела нас наверх, в арочный лабиринт. 

— Есть только один экспонат, с которым Джет мог решить дело так быстро, — неуверенно сказала она. — Это "Борей". Он сам — его автор. 

Шерлок с неудовольствием свел брови. 

— Ваш брат писал картины? 

— Непохоже, да? — Элис снова прерывисто вздохнула и вытерла слезы. — В том и дело, что не писал. Мой брат был исследователем и преподавателем, немного — критиком, немного — коллекционером. И ничего не рисовал почти десять лет, даже в шутку. Говорил, что не испытывает желания. Говорил, что теперь уже не сумеет, даже если захочет. Говорил, что ему дано ровно столько таланта, сколько нужно, чтобы сознавать, как этого мало... И вдруг привез "Борея". Сказал, что писал его весь февраль. В секрете от всех. Знал один Йен, а мы изумились, когда Джет включился в экспозицию вместе с друзьями... Вот, взгляните. 

Мы остановились. 

"Борей" был размещен в одном из угловых тупиков лабиринта, где недоставало и яркости искусственного освещения, и внимания видеокамер. Когда чуть позже в записи с единственного нацеленного на картину объектива обнаружился пробел, соседние точки обзора ничем не смогли его компенсировать. 

Филигранно выписанное темперой полотно отвечало известному мифическому сюжету о скульпторе и скульптуре. Почти все пространство холста занимала высеченная из мрамора фигура: ветер, оживший в человеческом теле и застывший в камне. Он полулежал, опираясь на руки, на перилах винтовой лестницы, вместе с которой был изваян: торс атлета, ледяное лицо с чеканными чертами, всколыхнувшиеся от движения пряди волос — и змеиный хвост, повторявший изгиб перил, образуя что-то вроде воронки. На ее краю, завороженно и тревожно глядя на изваяние снизу вверх, сидел подросток, почти ребенок, с резцом в руке. Обе фигуры обступала душная темнота; сверху струился неяркий свет, в лучах которого плясала пыль. 

— Потрясающе, — сказал я. 

— Это портрет Йена, — из-за спины пояснила Элис Рукасл. — И буквально, и в самом общем смысле. Портрет пугающего дара. 

— Йен — это друг? — спросил я, опасаясь, что Шерлок спросит бестактнее. 

— Йен — это Йен Толлер, — ответила Элис. — Да, друг. 

— Йен Толлер — очень известный представитель современного искусства, — начал объяснять я, благо, что ухаживания за Сарой, а потом — за Дженет быстро вернули мне способность ориентироваться в выставочном Лондоне. — Лауреат премии Тернера и участник скандальной выставки... 

— Я знаю, — прервал Шерлок. — Однажды я послал Майкрофту на день рождения его инсталляцию с жемчугом и презервативами. 

— Йен никогда не сотрудничал с моим братом: "Медные буки" ему категорически не подходили. Но еще со времен колледжа Джетро был его близким другом... Я догадываюсь, о чем вы думаете. Нет — Йен абсолютно гетеросексуален и четыре раза только женился. Если начистоту, то, наверное, это обстоятельство и проехалось катком по всей личной жизни моего брата. Он болел и самим Йеном, и его талантом. Не было ничего, что он не сделал бы для Йена, если бы потребовалось. Но, несмотря на это, им удавалось очень ровно общаться: у них был один круг друзей и пересекающиеся рабочие знакомства, они часто встречались, проводили время, вместе путешествовали. Джет был шафером на всех свадьбах Йена, а Йен перекантовывался в его брикстонской квартире каждый раз, когда вдребезги ссорился со своими женщинами... 

— Это довольно жестоко, — не выдержал я. 

Элис печально улыбнулась. 

— Да уж. По-моему, Йену немного нравилось, что его так мучительно любят... Хотя он, конечно, не был ни в чем виноват. Но я-то, разумеется, все равно относилась к нему гораздо хуже, чем мой брат, и совсем не испытывала восхищения. Впрочем, вряд ли это важные вещи... 

— Важные, — хмуро кивнул Шерлок. 

— Я хотела сказать о другом. Вчера вечером здесь, у "Борея", Джет очень долго говорил с каким-то человеком. Я не знаю, о чем, и в голове не укладывается, что речь могла идти продаже — так не бывает. Но в порядке невозможного — единственный момент, когда Джет мог всерьез что-то обсудить... до исчезновения с вечеринки... 

— Это была женщина? 

— Нет. Мужчина. Я обратила на него внимание еще и потому, что он был одним из немногих, кого я не знала. Сами понимаете, экспозиция собрана из работ друзей, обстановка на открытии была почти домашняя. Видимо, он пришел с кем-то. 

— Вы его рассмотрели? 

— Не очень хорошо. Он был примерно моего роста, в светлом костюме, брюнет... или шатен... — Элис смутилась. — Джет разговаривал с ним не меньше получаса, я три раза успела пройти мимо. И почти уверена, что речь шла о картине. Оба смотрели на нее. 

Шерлок нахмурился еще больше. 

— Может, след Вайолет Хантер нужно искать на вечеринке? — предположил я. 

— Вряд ли, — вздохнула мисс Рукасл. — Дело было в новом клубе в получасе езды отсюда, в Ламбете. Без посторонних. Джет все время был с Йеном, я даже не поняла, в какой момент он исчез. Я оставалась до конца и только утром увидела, что пальто он не забирал... 

Ее губы снова задрожали. 

— Во сколько ушел Толлер? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Около часа. Это точно — он со мной попрощался. 

— Где он живет? 

— Неподалеку от London Eye. Я могла бы вас отвезти. 

— Нет, — Шерлок прикрыл глаза. — Вам нужно уснуть. Только напоследок помогите нам еще раз. 

…

Дорога к фешенебельному кварталу, где в двухуровневых апартаментах под самой крышей жил Йен Толлер, заняла около часа. Шерлок считал мили и прикидывал, сколько времени на такое расстояние пришлось бы ночью. 

Едва ли мы договорились бы о встрече с такой легкостью без звонка Элис. Йен Толлер открыл нам дверь взъерошенным и помятым, в домашнем халате и со стаканом шипучего анальгетика в руке. Джетро Рукасл ничем не польстил своему натурщику: широкоплечий и на полголовы выше Шерлока, Толлер держал себя в хорошей физической форме и выглядел не менее впечатляюще, чем высеченный из мрамора Борей. Безупречную правильность черт его лица не могла скрыть даже похмельная одутловатость. И только мимика Толлера вживе не вызывала того чувства, что запомнилось мне у полотна — ничего иномирно далекого и космически бесконечного не было в его отстраненности. 

Арктический ветер стоило бы писать с Шерлока, подумал я. И сам удивился этой мысли. 

— Пытаюсь привести себя в приемлемый вид для поездки к Рукаслам, — тем временем пояснил Йен Толлер, упавший в кресло и жестом пригласивший нас последовать его примеру. — А вы, стало быть, и есть те частные детективы, которых наняла Элис? 

Он произнес это с заметным пренебрежением, хотя видно было, что одежда Шерлока его впечатлила. 

— Да, — кивнул тот, против обыкновения пропустив мимо ушей все неточности: что детектив из нас только он один, притом не частный, а сотрудничающий с полицией, и что Элис его, строго говоря, не нанимала. — А вы разве не ушли с вечеринки довольно рано? 

— Ну да, ушел. И так настроения не было, а уж после полуночи, когда Джет исчез не хуже Золушки... Я продержался еще почти час — и отчалил. Дома был уже около двух ночи, жена может подтвердить. 

— В этом сомнений нет, — заверил Шерлок. — Мистер Толлер, я хочу прояснить все, что возможно, насчет последних часов жизни вашего друга. Что он делал, с кем говорил, что отвечал по телефону и прочее в том же духе. Особенно меня интересует Вайолет Хантер и любые разговоры о продаже любой картины из галереи Рукасла. Что-нибудь припоминаете? 

Толлер помолчал, играя желваками. Мне показалось, что вопрос удивил его не слишком приятно. 

— Да какие же разговоры о продаже на вечеринке? — ответил он, наконец. — Если только с тем коротышкой в "Буках". А Хантер — нет, не припоминаю. 

— Что за коротышка? — Шерлок подался вперед и тут же откинулся на спинку кресла. Почти уверен, что он удержал очень знакомую мне удовлетворенную полуулыбку. 

— Какой-то хлыщ. Довольно смазливый, с безвольным подбородком и взглядом теленка. Откуда он взялся, не знаю. Донимал Джета с полчаса, не меньше. 

— Вы слышали, о чем шла речь? 

— Краем уха. Обычные разговоры с поклонником. Неужели все это может сыграть какую-то роль? Ведь ясно же... 

— Не дадите мне автограф? — записная книжка оказалась в руках у Толлера раньше, чем тот успел договорить. — Извините, что отняли время. Нет, вероятно, я ошибся и значения все это не имеет. Что ж. Сконцентрируемся на отработке главной улики. 

— Улики? — переспросил Толлер. 

Шерлок кивнул. 

— Мне удалось обнаружить отпечатки двух пальцев. На стене за металлической подставкой для моющих средств; очевидно, один из грабителей — левша, стиравший следы — незаметно для себя коснулся пластика сквозь решетку подставки, когда брал в руки бутылку. Мне удалось снять один из отпечатков, и уже ясно, что это не пальцы Рукасла или его домработницы. К сожалению, у меня нет полномочий полиции по сбору вещественных доказательств, но завтра я привезу штатного инспектора, чтобы второй отпечаток сняли и зафиксировали по всем правилам. Уверен, что рано или поздно личность его владельца установят. 

— Будем надеяться, — согласился Толлер, и мы пожали друг другу руки на прощание. 

— Итак, — сдержанно подытожил я в лифте. — Он левша высокого роста, и у него нет левого нижнего клыка. Надо полагать, твое внезапное желание получить автограф вызвано именно этим? Или все-таки той инсталляцией для Майкрофта? 

Шерлок едва заметно усмехнулся. 

— Еще у него есть ключи от квартиры Рукасла, хотя он никогда в этом не признается. И нет алиби — слова жены я достаточным подтверждением не считаю. Может быть, она даст любые показания, каких он захочет. А может, и в самом деле видела его дома около двух — не носит же он, в конце концов, те ключи при себе. Рукасл, по-твоему, убит в половине четвертого. Времени было достаточно. 

— А зачем, ради бога, тебе понадобилось врать про отпечатки? 

— Затем, что нет ни одного прямого и веского доказательства его причастности. Максимум того, что я мог бы — найти следы моющего средства из квартиры Рукасла на рукавах его вчерашней рубашки. Это ничтожно мало. 

— И теперь... 

— Теперь все недостающие доказательства он сможет предоставить сам.

…

Задержание Йена Толлера вписало в историю наших с Шерлоком приключений весьма драматичную страницу. Опираясь на предположение, что подозреваемый не рискнет явиться в Брикстон до наступления темноты, оставшуюся часть светового дня мы провели в приготовлениях. В квартире Джетро Рукасла установили три скрытых камеры, но рассчитывать на них не приходилось, поскольку едва ли Толлер рискнул бы включить освещение. Нам предстояло задержать его на месте. 

Мы обосновались на первом этаже соседнего дома и коротали время за холодными сосисками. "Я страшно благодарен тебе за помощь, Шерлок, — говорил Лестрейд примерно один раз в сорок минут, — но лучше бы тебе не ошибиться в расчете!" Наступал день рождения его жены, и платить инспектору сверхурочные никто не собирался. 

Час Икс пробил далеко за полночь. Толлер появился со стороны Брикстон-роуд; он шел пешком, шагая уверенно и быстро, как человек, спешащий домой. Со стороны его поведение выглядело очень естественно: он взбежал на ступени у дома 97, ощупью нашел в кармане связку ключей и без малейших затруднений отпер единственный не тронутый полицией замок. 

Ради большей убедительности наших показаний решено было, что в дом вслед за Толлером войти должны Лестрейд и я — военный врач, давший присягу и не имевший в послужном списке никаких столкновений с законом, кроме штрафа за граффити. Мы оказались у порога спустя всего пару минут; дверь была заперта изнутри, но инспектор позаимствовал ключ из кармана пальто Джетро Рукасла. 

Однако едва мы попытались сдвинуть ее с места, как послышались звон и грохот: Толлер подвесил к ручке большую вазу, чтобы ее падение предупредило его о вторжении. Уже через миг мы пришли в себя и вбежали внутрь — но только чтобы увидеть, как его огромная фигура исчезает за окном с той стороны улицы, где для подстраховки должен был находиться один Шерлок. 

Мы бросились следом. Я уже прыгал в оконный проем, когда Толлер врезался в Шерлока с мощью локомотива. Оба они покатились по земле; я с ужасом ждал, что мой друг не сможет подняться. Но он вскочил на ноги первым, и Толлер накинулся на него с бешенством отчаяния. Невозможно было разглядеть, безоружен он или снова прихватил что-нибудь с кухни Рукасла. Шерлок уклонился от пяти или шести ударов, сдвинувших бы с места грузовик, и еще столько же успешно блокировал — и только тогда я сумел повиснуть на плечах Толлера, оттягивая на себя часть его разрушительной ярости. Он закружился, по очереди пытаясь то ударить меня затылком в лицо, то впечатать в стену; этой заминки Шерлоку хватило, чтобы оглушить его прямым в челюсть, а я почти сразу же сумел нащупать сонную артерию. 

Толлера повело и подкосило. Мы навалились вдвоем; Лестрейд щелкнул наручниками. 

— Какого черта вы меня преследуете? — спросил пойманный, немного отдышавшись. — Я ничего не сделал. 

— Кроме попытки уничтожения вещественных доказательств на месте убийства, — поправил инспектор. 

— А я ничего не уничтожал, — неприятно усмехнулся тот. — Зашел кое за чем из своих вещей. 

— Проникновение в чужое жилище при подозрительных обстоятельствах, — кивнул Лестрейд. — Ваши действия требуют разъяснений. И дают достаточный повод для задержания. Не говоря уже о том, что теперь я с полным правом займусь проверкой вашей причастности к убийству. И начну с изъятия вчерашней одежды на химическую экспертизу - так, Шерлок? И если Андерсон найдет на ней следы моющего средства из квартиры убитого, то теперь находка будет иметь совсем другой вес. 

— Вы все равно ничего не докажете. Я невиновен. У меня нет мотива, у меня есть алиби, и я ничего не скажу в отсутствие адвоката! 

— У вас есть мотив, — поправил Шерлок, разминая сбитые пальцы. — Вы убили Рукасла из ревности. И вам нет нужды ничего говорить — я сам могу рассказать, как это произошло. 

Толлер хмыкнул. 

— Вы приехали для серьезного разговора и довольно сильно нервничали; к приходу Рукасла успели как следует напиться. Рукасл вернулся домой не один и в чужом пальто: скорее всего, с романтический прогулки под дождем и, скорее всего, тоже нетрезвым. Его спутник, очевидно, мок в костюме; оба, очевидно, вели себя не слишком сдержанно. Почти наверняка они собирались подняться в квартиру и продолжить, но Рукасл издалека увидел свет в окнах. Его спутник не счел нужным входить, раз к партнеру кто-то приехал в такое позднее время, и у двери они простились. Джетро поднялся к вам; о чем бы ни зашел разговор, его ответы взбесили вас. Вы убили непредумышленно, в припадке гнева. 

Повисло молчание. 

— Мне неясно только одно, — произнес Шерлок. — За минувшие десять лет это был далеко не первый случайный любовник вашего друга. Почему его мимолетные отношения не волновали вас раньше и довели до убийства теперь? 

Толлер медленно выдохнул. 

— Это была не мимолетная связь, — хрипло проговорил он. — С первой секунды. Тот парень... скользкий тип с влажным взглядом, повадками рептилии и мелкими зубами... в жизни не встречал менее приятной внешности... Это невозможно объяснить. Он стоял у "Борея" бог знает сколько, как приклеенный, и когда Джет подошел к нему, повернулся так, словно... Так, словно Джет — уже его. Понимаете? Обычный офисный клерк, какой-нибудь десятый помощник в адвокатской конторе... А держался так, словно только что снял королевскую мантию, но из расположения к Джету не будет этого показывать! И Джет в самом деле стал его — с первого взгляда. Они даже не представились... Он просто сказал: "Какой ветер! Верно, что ветер — символ желаний?" И Джет кивнул. "Да, ветер дышит, где хочет. Самые близкие вещи — ветер, желание и свобода". А он... черт возьми... "Пустынные ветры стонут над северным морем стылым, пустынные ветры бродят над западным алым краем, пустынные ветры свищут в воротах Небес, и свищут в воротах Ада, и гонят души, как клочья дыма; о сердце, сраженное ветров ордою неукротимой, что слаще сиянья свечей в изножье Девы Пречистой!" Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы офисные клерки декламировали, полузакрыв глаза, со страстью ведущего актера на лучшей сцене мира? 

Толлер замысловато выругался сквозь зубы. Я поймал себя на том, что чувствую непреодолимое отвращение. 

— Он спросил, не я ли позировал. А Джет ответил: "Пожалуй, да," — как будто то ли я, то ли нет, и как будто это ничего не значит! А знаете, почему он вообще смог хоть что-то написать? Ему посоветовали выговаривать его одержимость, он предпочел выплеснуть ее в красках, а я целый месяц добровольно принимал в этом участие!.. И потом они еще сорок минут болтали черт знает о чем. Джет искал в записной книжке собственный номер, тот тип из конторы воспроизводил его по памяти с начала и с конца, и оба смеялись, как идиоты. "Поедем в клуб?" — "Я сейчас не могу..." Да если бы не телефонный звонок этому планктонному королю, они поехали бы домой прямо оттуда! 

Меня уже почти тошнило. 

— Я едва не перекрестился, когда он ушел. Но не прошло и пары часов... Откуда он узнал, где мы будем, я представления не имею. Но, видимо, к полуночи дела в адвокатской конторе закончились. Мы с Джетом всего на минуту выбрались перекурить, и тут... "Тебе здесь не скучно? Я видел по дороге настоящую мельницу..." 

Дослушивать я не стал. Машина Лестрейда была припаркована в шести кварталах, ночь выдалась холодная, а пальто Шерлока осталось в доме напротив. Не хватало мне еще доподлинно узнать, как именно на дурной характер страдающего от вынужденного безделья социопата влияет высокая температура. 

Так и закончилось расследование дела об убийстве владельца "Медных буков". Насколько мне известно, Йен Толлер впоследствии отказался от признания и отрицал свою виновность. Суд над ним начнется в середине июня. 

Элис Рукасл много раз пыталась связаться с Шерлоком, чтобы отблагодарить за помощь в раскрытии убийства брата, но ни разу в этом не преуспела. Дело кончилось покупкой посудомоечной машины для миссис Хадсон, запонок для инспектора Лестрейда и двух билетов в Национальный Театр. 

Спустя неделю после трагического открытия дружеской выставки выпускников Королевского Колледжа Искусств в "Медных буках" произошла кража со взломом. Увы, перестроенным викторианским особнякам не слишком хорошо подходят современные средства обеспечения безопасности. Глубокой ночью через окно второго этажа в выставочный зал пробрался неизвестный — к счастью, сигнализация, хоть и с задержкой, сработала, так что похищен оказался только ближайший к окну экспонат – "Борей" Джетро Рукасла. Остальные полотна уцелели. 

Единственным темным пятном в этой истории остается записка от Вайолет Хантер. Несмотря на все усилия, не удалось обнаружить никаких следов этой женщины. IP-адрес, с которого пришло ее сообщение, оказался принадлежащим ночному кафе на окраине Кенсингтона, и, боюсь, эта загадка останется без ответа теперь уже навсегда.

\- 4 -

_Дублин, ночь на 3 ноября 2011_

Ставлю последнюю точку и наконец-то с полным правом поджигаю сигарету. 

М-м-м. В ушах сразу начинает звенеть. 

Отправляю написанное. Засекаю время

За окном редеет темнота. В предутренние часы добропорядочные блоггеры спят особенно крепко. 

С тех пор, как один неуемный консультирующий детектив — назовем его для краткости Икаром — перешел границу совместимой с жизнью известности в криминальном мире по обе стороны Атлантики, и платой за право вывести его из игры для весьма известного в британском правительстве человека (назовем его для краткости Королева-мать) — стала новая жизнь для одного предприимчивого консультирующего преступника, прошло полгода.  
Блог Уотсона печально заброшен. Добрый доктор не открывал его с того самого поворотного для нас дня: ему больно. Все его читатели давно разбежались. 

Кто сюда заглянет?.. 

А ведь заглянет же непременно в своих вынужденных скитаниях. Или я ничего не понимаю. 

Кто сумеет прочесть скрытое послание в простодушном рассказике на три страницы?.. "Приходи играть, крылатый мальчик. Я знаю, что ты жив. А ты теперь знаешь время и место". 

Это, знаешь ли, гораздо менее утомительно, чем искать тебя по всему миру. Я, знаешь ли, слегка устал. 

У меня даже готов подарочек в честь знакомства. Привет от одного дивного латентного художника, которого я нечаянно сделал мертвым, и одного дивного латентного собственника, которого я нечаянно сделал убийцей. П-ф-ф. Вот ведь планида: шагу нельзя ступить, чтобы не вляпаться в преступление. Так и живу - после каждого выхода в город приходится уничтожать записи камер наблюдения в радиусе поражения. Скука, ей-богу. 

Но, уверен, подарок ты оценишь. 

Я и сам от него без ума. 

Видел бы ты эти краски. Этот свет и эту пыль: если долго смотреть, как она играет в косых лучах, в самом деле можно свихнуться. 

Видел бы ты этот развевающийся, змеящийся, напряженный мрамор. Люблю его... Нет, не так. Люблю этот контраст между живым и мертвым. Люблю этот Ветер — желание, мечту, тайну или бог весть что еще, скрытое в человеческом сердце. Сокрушительный дар этого ребенка. И его самого — с его критическим и одновременно очарованным взглядом... Особенно трогательно то, что не понять, мальчик он или девочка. 

Приходи, он твой.


End file.
